Mirror of Magic
by L-Treat
Summary: An Imposter requested I post this... heheh. This is based on the song 'Mirror of Magic,' answer song of 'Magical Mirror.' This is the sequel to my other story so it probably will answer some of your questions. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The young boy and the mirror

In a world far from ours, there lasted a one hundred year war; a young boy lay trapped in a tall tower, safe from harm. The place he laid was in the room at the top of the tower. No one knew he was there, let alone he even existed. He didn't know how he got there or why he was there, all he knew was that he was loved by misfortune. Even so, the room was filled with old spell books and magical items. Every day he searched for a way to stop his misfortune and to live in happiness.

One night, when the moon was full and a thunderstorm raged, a mysterious man somehow entered the room in that tall tower. In his hand was a small hand mirror and on his face, he wore a black mask covered in intricate designs and markings.

"I know the reason for your misfortune."

The boy looked up to see the black cloaked man with the mysterious smile. The man simply placed the mirror in the boy's hand and whispered into his ear.

"It is her; on the other side of this mirror is the Reverse World. What she gets, you lose."

What was reflected in the mirror was not the boy's face but the face of a young girl his age. On her face she wore a smile which resembled his own, a smile he had not seen for a very long time.

"Impossible, there is no such thing. It's impossible."

"Ah… but I speak the truth."

The boy refused to believe such nonsense but what if it were true? The man just continued smiled at the boy and handed him a dusty red book.

"This book will help you with your spells," he hissed, "It is your choice whether you use it or not, and one last thing, you have broken the rules of fate by simply seeing this girl with your own eyes."

And with that, the mysterious man vanished from his sight, leaving behind the magical mirror and the mysterious book. Suddenly, the boy was filled with an indescribable rage.

"What if it were true? Then… Then… all my happiness was stolen, stolen away but the girl in this 'Reverse World?'"

For the rest of that night, the young boy searched through all the magic books in the tower, especially those that referred to this 'Reverse World.'

"I, Len, Prince of Misfortune will and must find away to take back my happiness."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The young boy and his first spell

Having been researching for two months, Len was ready to try his first spell. Every day he looked at the mirror and everyday his hatred grew stronger. He only wore black and his face wore an expression full of anger and hate. He only lived to find his happiness.

"Why should this girl, Princess of Fortune, take away my happiness?"

This was the question he asked himself day in and day out. Day in and day out he dreamed of his happiness and his happiness only. Finally, he found it, a spell which could reverse fate. A spell which could turn back time and give him everything he truly desired, happiness.

"The day has come for me to take back what is truly mine!

_Drango minhto pollifur hait_

_Turn and twist all my fate _

_Lioer hetyed gurtod destur_

_Give me love and give them hate!"_

As the last words left his mouth, a dramatic change happened throughout the land. The sky turned from black to blue. The trees turned from dead to living. The town turned from deserted to full of life and the sun had raised high in the sky, shining brightly than ever before.

Len had turned from a young boy loved by misfortune, to a prince loved by fortune. Now he was the Prince of Fortune. Everyone loved him. They adored him and respected him more than anything they had. He was truly a prince.

As he celebrated his happiness, he did not notice the girl in the mirror turn from cheerful to sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The prince and his second spell

One awfully happy and sunny day, an unexpected guest arrived. It was the same mysterious man he had met just a year ago. In his hand was a small hand mirror, which Len thought he had lost, and on his face, he wore the same black mask covered in intricate designs and markings.

"I know the reason for your fortune."

The prince looked up to see the black cloaked man with the mysterious smile. The man simply placed the mirror in the prince's hand and once again whispered into his ear.

"It is her; on the other side of this mirror is the Reverse World. What you get, she loses."

What was reflected in the mirror was not a young girl's smiling face, but a young girl's blank face which seemed to say she lost everything. It was an expression the young prince had not seen for a long time.

"Who are you?" the uncertain prince asked.

The mysterious man smiled and said, "I am but a traveller who has gone far beyond you can ever dream of."

Len once again looked at the mirror and felt his heart drown in guilt. He had stolen this girl's happiness away and had tipped the balance of fate all for his greed. As the prince thought long and hard, the mysterious man once again faded away from his sight.

What could he do the help her? What could he do to save her? The young prince remembered the spell from a year ago. The spell he cast to reverse fate.

_"Drango minhto pollifur hait_

_Turn and twist all my fate_

_Lioer hetyed gurtod destur_

_Give them love and give me… give me…"_

He couldn't say it. This almighty spell could only be cast once and only once. For days the prince searched, yet again through the old dusty spell books. His people grew worried and the sky seemed to become darker until at last he found it; a spell which allowed him to communicate with the Reverse World.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The prince and his decision

The night he found the spell, the prince made a vow.

"You gave me your happiness, now I want to return it so I… I… I will become someone who can grant your wishes… Yes! That's it! I'll become a magician who'll grant all your wishes, for the sake of your happiness."

And with that he began to chant.

_"Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_OPEN!"_

Len looked up at the mirror's surface and suddenly had a thought.

"WHAT DO I SAY?"

He fumbled through his brain for a smart sounding line but before he could come up with something the girl from the reverse world had seen him. Len tried to look smart, put his finger to his lips and smiled.

"Hello, I'm a wizard who can grant your wishes."

His first impression seemed to have worked when she rubbed her eyes three times. Len couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Wizard."

Len smiled, "Hello, pleased to meet you young lady."

After that day, words seemed to flow more naturally between them. They talked about many things they had encountered and Len spoke about his current kingdom but he mentioned nothing about his ugly past and his current status of royalty. Len began to see the girl in a different light, not just as the girl from the Reverse World but as… Soon, he remembered something he read about long ago in a book.

"Hey miss, would it be alright to say you're my first friend?" Len asked with a smile on his face. The girl turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Umm, sorry for asking but, what's a friend?"

Len scratched his head, trying to remember what the book said about 'friends.'

"Err; a friend is someone you can trust, someone you can believe in, someone you talk to about your troubles, someone who you hang out with, someone who helps you, someone who you have fun with, someone who can…"

The girl just laughed and smiled at him.

"Then I'll be your friend if you could call me by my name."

Len was speechless, but only for a moment. All this time he had never asked for her name! Then something came into his mind, almost naturally too.

"Rin, would it be alright to say you're my first friend?"

The girl smiled.

"Yes. That would make you my first friend too, Len."

But still, she seemed to be something more than a friend…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The prince and his special spell

Already Len had taken away Rin's illness and it had only been two weeks since Len first cast the communication spell on the mirror. Today, he wanted to try a spell he had created himself.

"Hey, would you mind if I tried a new spell today?"

"Umm, are you sure you won't stuff up?"

"I can see you right?"

"But you almost blew up your room yesterday."

"Err…"

Len scratched his head and moved away from the mirror and began to rethink his spell. He was certain it would work.

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong this time, I swear by the stars and the moon in the night sky."

"That's what you said yesterday…"

"Ehh? Really? Are you sure?"

He waved away his doubt, even with Rin's funny looking expression he began to chant.

"Well here goes…

_Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_ACTIVATE!"_

It had worked. His very own spell and it had worked. He looked up to see Rin covering her ears and he smiled.

"It's impossible for your whole body to leave your dimension but it's possible for some of your body to enter and for you to send non-living objects into the other world. This spell will basically allow you to touch things from my world and for you to receive gifts or objects from my world."

Rin's praise only caused he pride to show. Then, out of the blue, she asked him a question.

"Hey, can we hold hands?"

"Sure, anything for the princess."

To his surprise, she began to cry. Len tried to comfort her by giving her a smile.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Why do you sometimes call me a princess?"

"Because you are one."

He knew she was, if she wasn't then why is it when he reversed fate that he turned into a prince and not a happy child living with his family? Rin just laughed at his answer.

"Well I guess that would be nice if I really was a princess."

"But you are. You'll see."

The girl just smiled at his answer once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Wizard."

"Later, Princess Rin."

That night, Len decided to do what he had originally meant to do and so he spent all night researching how to grant wishes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The prince and the first wish

The young prince had slept in due to all his research. As soon as he awoke he grabbed his cloaked and walked over to the mirror, there the girl sat, reflected in the mirror with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oi, you're late."

"Sorry, had some business to take care of."

Rin did not seem convinced, "Well next time don't lie about the time."

"Ehh, but I didn't lie."

"But you came at 11 not 10."

"Fine, fine, I won't lie."

Len scratched his head in defeat. Suddenly, he remembered why he was here. He walked away from the mirror, grabbed the old dusty spell book the mysterious man gave him all so long ago.

"I stayed up all night learning spells, particularly those of a wish granting sort."

"So you can actually grant my wishes now?"

"That was the whole point of meeting you here today."

Len smiled, his book opened to the middle page. He could sense the powerful magic spilling out of the pages and the mystery behind it all.

"Well, make a wish."

"Is it okay if I make a really big wish?"

"Anything for Princess Rin."

"For the last time I'm not a princess."

Rin sank onto the floor and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Are you positive?"

"Anything, just make a wish."

Rin eventually gave in to Len's pestering cries.

"I wish the one hundred year war came to a peaceful end."

Len's heart stopped. Getting rid of her war would bring that dreadful war back.

"I am your magician, I will grant all your wishes and make your dreams come true for the sake of your happiness," he whispered to himself. Len looked up at and smiled at the would-be princess.

"As you wish."

He walked away from the mirror and began to search. He searched through all his spell books and he searched through his head. How was he going to purposely create a war in his kingdom? One that will last one hundred years at that. He packed his things and shoved it all into a little bag. As he got ready to leave his tower he grabbed the red book and shoved it into his pack.

"Farewell."

With that being his last words to his kingdom, he left, leaving almost nothing behind. He found refuge in a small shack hidden near the coast. Certain that he would be safe from harm here, he yet again began to chant.

War began. It was horrifying; people's screams could be heard even from his shack. The tall tower which was once safe was knocked down and fires raged every night. But it was all for the sake of her happiness, all for her happiness that he had stolen from her.

It had already been two weeks since the horrifying war began. Len set up the shack to make it look like he had never left his room in the tower. It was time to see her again. The wizard, who was once a prince, walked over to the mirror and smiled.

"I'm back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The wizard and the promise he couldn't keep

To his surprise, the girl started to cry.

"You idiot! I was so worried, so worried… Please, don't leave me alone, please…"

The dumbstruck wizard did not know how to stop her from crying but then, he had an idea.

"_Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_ACTIVATE!" _

He gently held Rin's hand and smiled once again.

"Don't cry, I'm here now ok? Don't worry I promise I will never leave you alone for too long ever again."

"Promise?"

He felt his heart twist, he had vowed to make this girl happy but he couldn't keep this promise.

"Promise."

The wizard's heart hurt with the pain of knowing the sad truth but if he had to lie to make her happy, so be it. Soon, her laughter had increased once again and after a while she made a second wish.

"Well I sometimes wished I were a princess."

The wizard laughed.

"I thought you might say that but the problem is you already are."

"How many times do I have to say I'm not a princess? Princesses should be elegant and beautiful as well as polite and–"

"And you aren't?"

Len smiled, feeling superior.

"Well I wish I was."

"But you already are so I cannot grant this wish."

Rin seemed to give up arguing.

"You know, I've been having weird dreams lately."

"Really now."

Len smiled, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Dreams could also be childhood memories you know?"

"Really? Then I guess I should dream more then."

Len chuckled at the girl's face. He took a glance at his clock.

"It's getting late. I should be getting back."

"Don't return after a month like you did last time."

"I promised I wouldn't. I'll be back when the clock strikes 11 after the sun has risen high in the sky and has entered your little room."

Rin laughed at the line he had said not too long ago.

"Don't appear at 12 this time."

Len walked away from the mirror and whispered, "I won't." Soon the wizard fell asleep, haunted by nightmares of his past and his horrifying future.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The wizard and the princess

Even though he had told himself to appear at the right time, he decided to see her an hour earlier. This seemed to annoy Rin but at the same time, it seemed to make her happier.

"What stories do you have for me today?" She had asked.

Len told her about the things he thought a normal boy would say. He told her about the things he had read in his books and the things he saw when he was a prince. Of course, he mentioned nothing about his past and that he used to rule a kingdom.

It wasn't long until Rin talked about her dreams. Len smiled and superior thoughts ran through his head once again.

"I saw a big man, he said 'Ho ho ho' and was my father."

"Santa Claus?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Len laughed at his own joke. Soon he heard the line he wanted to hear.

"He called me a princess, Len, a princess."

Almost immediately he muttered a spell at a volume which Rin couldn't hear.

_"Here is the princess whom you seek_

_Find her now in this room so meek."_

The spell ended and he looked up at her confused face and smiled yet again.

"They're coming for you."

"What?"

It really didn't take that long for the people to find their princess.

"Princess Rin! We found you!"

"Ehh?!"

Len simply smiled and walked away from the mirror.

"And now, my rein ends," he whispered to himself.

The prince once loved by fortune truly was now nothing but a wizard who existed only for her sake.

"I am your magician; I will grant all your wishes and make your dreams come true for the sake of your happiness."

As the days passed, Len helped the new princess with her simple troubles of returning to royalty.

"How did you know?"

Rin wanted to know how.

"It's a secret."

Len smiled and tried to change the subject by asking for a wish.

"I have everything anyone would possibly want… can I hold your hand again?"

The wizard was almost lost for a moment when he heard this wish. Of all things, she wanted my hand?

"_Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_ACTIVATE!"_

Len gently took her hand and smiled.

"Anything for the princess," he whispered at her.

He too, wanted to hold onto her hand but for whatever reason why? Why did he want to hold onto her hand? The question haunted his mind for days on end. As the conversation continued Rin made her true wish.

"My wish is for you to come to my world and visit me."

Len's heart went both ways at once. He really did want to visit her, wanted to whisk her away like the prince he once was but it was impossible.

"I can't."

"Why? Please Len, I'm really lonely. A reflection isn't enough."

"It's against all our laws and even if I break the laws, it comes with a huge risk."

Len didn't want to make her lose hope so he yet again lied.

"Losing your magic, shortening your life and losing your sight are some possible outcomes. So far, according to research, losing your magic is most likely also, no one has really found the right way to do it…"

The princess just smiled at him.

"I'll wait; I'll wait for the day you can perfect this magic with as little risks as possible. I'll wait for you."

Len just couldn't say it was impossible.

"I still think it's impossible but I'll try my best anyways."

"I'll wait for you, now and forever."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The wizard and his farewell

Len soon realised he had granted all her wishes and had made all her dreams come true and so, he decided it was time to say goodbye. He truly didn't want to but by simply seeing her he was disrupting the balance; he had to go. In the midst of his thoughts he heard a knock on the door.

"Open up! If you don't we will burn down your home!"

Len realised the shack wasn't safe enough. The opposing army had finally reached the coast and was bringing the war with them.

"If you have the prince with you give him to us now or face the consequences!"

Len's heart skipped a beat. They were looking for him. Quickly, he grabbed the mirror and ran out the back door. He ran into a nearby cave and covered it with tree branches. He at least had to say goodbye properly. Trying his best to straighten his cloak, he turned to face the mirror and his best to smile.

"Len."

The princess took the first word.

"Yes my princess?"

"Please don't be so formal."

Len tried his best not to panic.

"Ok Rin."

"Well it's about your injur–"

In the midst of their conversation he heard footsteps and shouts

"They're here."

He couldn't hide his fear any longer. Desperate to say goodbye he turned to Rin.

"Rin, I have to go now."

"What?"

"I have to leave you… forever."

"… Please, don't go."

"The spell will break if I don't so… I have to bid you farewell…"

"No! Don't say it! I beg of you please… You promised! No!"

He looked up only to see her in tears.

"Please, don't cry."

"Then don't go!"

Len decided to tell her the truth about everything.

"_Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_ACTIVATE!"_

He held her hands tightly and tried his best to smile; after all, this was goodbye.

"Listen Rin, I'm going to tell you the truth about my world."

He told her everything. From being a prince to turning into a nobody. He told her about absolutely everything except for the mysterious man and his ugly sad past. His heart almost stopped beating when he saw the look on her face.

"No! You promised! You promised! That you wouldn't leave me alone for this long, no! Please… Don't go…"

Len smiled, this truly was and had to be goodbye.

"Rin, I've granted all your wishes and have made your dreams come true. I've just returned whatever you gave me. Your smile and your tears, I'll never forget them so I ask you to grant my one wish… I beg of you, please don't… Don't ever forget me…"

And with those last words, he broke the mirror. The army surrounded the cave, alerted by the sound of shattering glass. What they found in the cave was the prince, sobbing as though he had lost something extremely important to him.

Meanwhile, Rin chanted a spell that shouldn't have worked and placed a note on the table in the shack. All the while, a mysterious man stood, holding a new mirror and chanting these words:

_"Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_OPEN!_

_Eglos radmas ginfed yorus_

_Timol maddos reddin clofus_

_Hetoh gikon derrah julus_

_ACTIVATE!"_

He was the one who activated the spell for the young princess. He watched the princess' hand come from the mirror and disappear from this world forever. The man began to walk away only to be captured by the army. Even so, he smiled as though he had done nothing wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The wizard and the mysterious man

Len was a wreck. His hands and feet were chained together and he wore a tattered black and shirt outfit, consisting of a striped shirt and black pants. On his face was evidence of tears and he wore an expression much like the one he had so many years ago. On the other side of the cell was an older man. He wore the same tattered clothes as Len but his expression greatly differed. A word which could be able to describe such an expression is mysterious. It had already been two years since Len was captured and ever since that day, Len cried every day, believing he would never see Rin again. The second prisoner never said a word and just kept showing that mysterious expression.

"Recognise me?"

Len looked up. His fellow prisoner was looking straight at him and grinning, he had finally spoken.

"No."

"Then I guess the mask really did help."

Len looked again. The prisoner wore the same smile as the mysterious man did.

"You!"

The man chuckled.

"I have a name you know? Kaito, that's me."

Len was speechless. How did that man end up here in his cell?

"I got captured on purpose," Kaito said, as though he had read Len's mind. "And I can help you go to the Reverse World."

Len almost hit the roof.

"Ehh?! You can? But why?"

Kaito smiled.

"Let me start from the beginning…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The wizard and the man who came from the Reverse World

Len waited for him to continue. Nothing. He looked up only to see Kaito dozing off in the corner. The mysterious man was surprisingly very different then what he appeared to be.

"WAKE UP!"

Kaito groggily opened his eyes.

"Oh right, my story, well here goes. I was a humble travelling magician who wanted nothing but to know more. I wanted to know everything about the world and how it works. I travelled far and wide and I originally came from what you would call the Reverse World."

Kaito's eyes sparkled as he talked.

"When I learnt about this other world I had to see it; a world where everything is opposite, a world where it was different. My curiosity led me towards my bitter mistake. I found a spell; a spell that was so forbidden that it was locked up in the highest mountain in the world. But, I had to have it."

Kaito paused, as though he was ashamed to continue.

"One fateful day, I did. Oh how I celebrated. Little did I know the consequences that came with the spell; little did I know my foolishness and selfishness would change the fate of this world forever. When I finished the spell, hell happened. The balance of fate tipped for if I were to leave my world one from this world was supposed to enter mine. Fate caused my world was filled with too much joy and your world to be filled with nothing but hate and sadness. If that wasn't enough, I lost the ability to ever return to my world and stayed here."

Kaito had sorrowful eyes as he finished his story.

"I searched for someone to take my place and after ten long years I found you. The ultimate victim of my selfishness and the one who was loved my misfortune. All my items came from the Reverse World so they all correspond to it. That is where I got the mirror. I planned for years and finally I was able to put it into action and now, it is time to fix the world and its balance."

Kaito looked at Len with desperate eyes and held onto his shoulders.

"Len! I want you to enter the Reverse World and live happily there with Rin. Please, for the sake of the world."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The wizard and the promise he thought he couldn't keep

Len was dumbstruck. It took him a full five minutes to process this new information. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll go, not for the world but for a promise I intend to keep."

Kaito smiled understandingly. He pulled out a piece of paper out of what seemed like nothing and handed it to Len.

"This is the spell. If you do use it, you will never be able to return to your original world and there is a slight chance you will lose your magic."

Len looked at the spell and smiled.

"I'd do it even if I would lose my sight."

"Haha! That's the spirit!"

"Now, how do we get out of here…"

Kaito laughed out loud.

"Do you really think I would purposely get caught without being able to set myself free?"

With a snap of his fingers they landed in the shack dressed in the traditional black cloaks that all wizards wore. Kaito pointed at the note Rin had left there all too long ago.

"I think it's addressed to you."

Len picked it up and slowly opened it. Its words almost made him cry.

"Rin, I'm coming for you. Just wait a little longer."

Len looked at Kaito, unsure whether to continue. The man just gave him a thumbs up and a cheerful smile.

"Go see Rin."

Len nodded and began to sing.

_願い事、全て叶えましょう__  
鏡の向こう、唱えてごらん？__  
今宵、【全てが反対の魔法】__  
僕は君だけの魔法使いさ_

As the last words left his mouth, he faded away from his world forever. A month later, he found Rin's kingdom and asked for her hand.

"Hello, I'm a wizard who can grant your wishes."

_Fin._


End file.
